elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Tourist
:The Tourist. They have no strengths, they have no weaknesses. They don't have anything really. Oh they can fish, I'll give you that, but if you want a real challenge to build something from the ground up, this is the way to go. After all, you have to teach them everything. Only for those who have a good amount of time to spare. You can even write your own motto if you want. The Tourist is a challenge/joke class. Neither trained in martial combat, nor arcane arts, practical trades or even particular skills, the Tourist is woefully unprepared for the dangers of North Tyris. Still, it's possible that by enduring the hardships of the land they'll make capable adventurers out of themselves, given enough time. The Tourist is considered a challenge for experienced (and patient) players. Beginners and players who wish to avoid excessive grinding should look at any other of the available classes. Starting Equipment * 2 bottles of crim ale * 3 potions of cure minor wound * 4 rations * 8 cargos of traveler's food Notes * Yerles and Eulderna do not start with the 3 potions of cure minor wound Strategies This class' gameplay build falls squarely on the chosen race's attributes and stats, and even then it will be significantly weaker than picking a beneficial class given the lack of trained skills or stat bonuses. They start with no combat skills or weapons, and some race choices may be forced to skip the tutorial altogether. Grinding will be necessary before the player can safely enter Lesimas. Weapon and armor choice depend on the chosen race and planned playstyle, so anything goes. Taking into account that the Tourist will first need to buy the necessary skills from trainers, and that's a lot of skills. It's recommended to take on ranged combat since most enemies will be able to kill the Tourist in one or two hits at the beginning. Bows, Crossbows or Firearms are good as long as the PC has the aptitudes for it. Magic will be very difficult to use, and some builds are better off without it. Those who do use it will likely need to join the Mages' Guild, or at the very least sneak in with incognito to get all the skills needed. It's suggested to limit the PC's arsenal to basic skills like Magic Dart, Bolt of Ice/Fire/Lighting, Heal Light, Hero and Holy Shield until well into the mid-game, or late-game if they don't have optimal stats. Allies are an absolute must, as the Tourist is even more frail than a Wizard or Pianist. The Slave trader at Derphy offers some good NPCs for the early game (in particular the Juere infantry and Juere swordman). Riding deals very well with this class' lack of durability and Speed, so PC's should make a detour to Yowyn's trainer and horse master and start training said skill as soon as possible. Their starting levels in Fishing not only prevent them from starving too easily, but can also make a decent profit if coupled with the Cooking skill. A few sushi meals can make a considerable amount of money in a very short span of time, or they can be traded with adventurers for high value items. Tourists should take full advantage of Traveling to level up and train other skills. Taking up any delivery and escort quests will soon rake up platinum coins for much needed training, but Beauty and the Beast quests should be avoided. For an extra push, wish for seven league boots as soon as possible to shorten traveling time. In general the Tourist is not only the most challenging class, but also the most combat-adverse. Players are advised to take up profitable, non-combat oriented activities like Performing, Faith, Cooking, Fishing, Gardening and crafting (Jeweler, Carpentry, Alchemy, Tailoring), to build up their power through stat-training, skills, good equipment and allies before considering entering any dungeon. Races Most races are equally good (that is to say, bad) at this class, with the difference depending on Feats and stats. Based on pure survivability, the Juere can endure hunger for longer periods of time, while Yerles can train skills quicker. For an extra challenge, pick Fairy or Lich. For a truly masochistic experience, pick Snail. Gods The choice of god is mostly based on the PC's intended build and race background, so any god is viable as long as it is compatible with those. There are, however, three gods that immediately benefit the Tourist regardless of background. Lulwy of Wind offers bonuses to Speed, the most valuable stat in the game, as well as Perception and ranged combat. Her special action, Lulwy’s Trick, increases Speed dramatically for a few turns. The Wind Bow is a good but risky weapon better suited for allies (Eleas may be able to use it however), and the Black angel is a good pet mostly hindered by her bad AI. Ehekatl of Luck accepts fish as offerings, which the Tourist can easily get from the beginning, and her bonuses to Charisma, Luck and Evasion aid with money-making and survivability. The Lucky Dagger is one of the only guaranteed artifacts with the see invisible attribute, and the Black cat is a decent pet with the cFloat bit flag and the unusual ability to strengthen the artifacts of fallen enemies. Mani of Machine has bonuses tailored towards ranged warriors, but his altar is very close to the starting cave (in the Cyber Dome), facilitating conversion. His passive extracts crafting materials from traps. The Winchester Premium is a great shotgun with a Mist of Silence invoke and curse protection attribute, but the Android is a sadly sub-par ally and the worst of the god pets. Changes in Elona+ Tourist now start with a Class Feat Their Class Feat increases the loss of gold from the suspicious hand special actions, events and curse effects. While very problematic early, this can be later solved by wearing equipment with the it protects you from thieves attribute; the Lucky Dagger and Palmia Pride are two guaranteed artifacts with said attribute. The introduction of several new special actions and reworking of spellcasting mechanics have eased some of the combat aspects of the game, fortunately for the Tourist. See the linked pages for more information. Non-combat features too, have been through some noteworthy changes. See the Elona+ sections of the Performer, Gardening, Jeweler, Carpentry, Tailoring, Alchemy, Fishing, Cooking and Faith pages, plus the Pot for fusion page. Lastly, equipment now possess innate bonuses to stats, skills or attributes based on their type and material. This can be helpful to increase the PC's abilities and elemental resistances. See the Elona+ sections on the Equipment, Weapon and Armors pages. Class Feat Gods Lulwy's special action, Lulwy's Trick, has been slightly modified. The action formula is now Speed increase by (Base * 20%) + 150 for 15 turns. Mani's passive has been changed to an automatic 10% bonus to damage from all attacks dealt by the PC, and the Android pet has received some buffs and the cArmour bit flag, at the cost of its previous Boost special action. His second gift has also been changed to the Mani's gem stone of satellite shooter, which deals a massive laser attack upon all NPCs in the area when used. Ehekatl now accepts dead fish and coconut crab as offerings, reducing the need of Fishing. Kumiromi of Harvest, Itzpalt of Element and Jure of Healing also underwent some changes to worship. Yacatect of Wealth is a newly-introduced god tailored towards Negotiation, Investing, and platinum coin farming. Changes in Omake Overhaul Omake overhaul does not make any changes to the Tourist class. It still doesn't have anything. See Also * User blog:Astraltor/Guide to Snail Trivia *The Tourist is a joke class in NetHack. It begins the game with expensive equipment, a good amount of gold and terribly low stats. **In turn, NetHack's Tourist class is based on the character Twoflower from the Discworld franchise. Category:Classes